digimoncorruptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Digital World
The Digital World's beginnings can be traced to the early twentieth century, with the activation of the Atanasoff–Berry Computer (ABC) - the first computer - which laid the basic foundations of the world. Subsequently, the first patented computer, ENIAC, was activated. The United States government created a program for developing artificial life, the Yggdrasil System, and proceeded to build upon the foundations of the previous computers, shaping the Digital World. Over the ensuing years, through the continued growth of the electronic communications network on Earth, the Digital World created by the Yggdrasil System continued to expand and grow, even after the ABC and ENIAC were shut down. The dominant lifeforms of this world are Digimon. Digimon are sentient creatures that, like the Digital World, are made of data. It is possible for Digimon to travel to the "Real World," what Digimon call Earth, though this requires the opening of some sort of dimensional wormhole known as a Digi-Port. At first, the Digital World had a different scale of time than the real world, making it possible to spend months in the Digital World and have no time pass at all back on Earth. Upon King Drasil's defeat and Susanoomon taking its place as the backbone of the Yggdrasil System, this is no longer the case. Geography The Digital World is split into five sectors: the Northern Quadrant, the Eastern Quadrant, the Western Quadrant, the Southern Quadrant, and the Spring of Beginning in the center where all of the quadrants met. The outer four lands are ruled by the Digimon Sovereigns, and the Spring of Beginning was guarded by Omnimon because of its importance. The Digital World has three continents, from left to right on the map: Folder, Processor, and Server. Eastern Quadrant The Eastern Quadrant of the Digital World, ruled by Azulongmon, has the second least amount of land out of all four, behind the North. The East was rather calm throughout history, minus the small File Island, where Azulongmon's temple rested. Relevant Locations *Numemon Village *File City *Infinity Mountain *East Sovereign Temple Southern Quadrant The Southern Quadrant of the Digital World, ruled by Zhuqiaomon, is largely inhospitable, covered in icecaps and deserts. The only areas in this part of the world where life truly flourishes are swamps. Relevant Locations *Glacier City *Tapirmon's Swamp *Innsmouth *R'lyeh *Witchelny *South Sovereign Temple Western Quadrant The Western Quadrant of the Digital World, ruled by Baihumon, is a mostly rocky locale with canyons and mountains covering the landscape. Near the border to the South is a desert, and there are temperate forests scattered around. Relevant Locations *The Sacred City *Primary Village *Flame Terminal *Lopmon's and Terriermon's Village *West Sovereign Temple Northern Quadrant The Northern Quadrant of the Digital World, ruled by Ebonwumon, is a region known for its massive forests and large expanses of water. Relevant Locations *BanchoLeomon's Hometown *Mamemon City *Autumn Leaf Fair *North Sovereign Temple This Quadrant is still being planned out. Spring of Beginning See the main article. History Trivia *Besides Earth, the Digital World is connected to three other realities: the Dark Ocean, the DigiQuartz, and the Dream-granting Dimension. *The primary mode of transport in the Digital World is a large network of Trailmon. *Everything in the Digital World, including the world itself, is made of Fractal Code. Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Yggdrasil System